EQG and Descendants 2
by AmethystMajesty25
Summary: Beryl & Rarity return to Auradon for another exciting adventure, but they didn't come alone. Meanwhile, the Dazzlings return and they may have found some help in the form of a pirate gang called the Lost Revenge, led by Uma. Now, it's up to the Rainbooms to find the Dazzlings, stop Uma and help Mal regain her confidence back.
1. Prologue

_**Recap:**_ Many months ago, three girls named Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, & Sonata Dusk were once known as the Dazzlings, an evil trio of sirens who tried to take over the city by using Siren Magic. Throughout the Battle of the Bands, they manipulated every competitor to fight and argue about who will win. Unfortunately, their plans were thwarted by the Rainbooms with the help from Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria during the finals of the Battle of the Bands tournament at the amphitheater. Now that their magic is gone, the Dazzlings ran away and disappeared without a trace. However, the question remains: Where are the Dazzlings now and what were they doing without their magic?

* * *

 **October**

 _Saturday_

 _8:00 PM_

 _Canterlot City Junkyard_

The Dazzlings were loafing around the junkyard, hoping to find something interesting to do now that their magic is gone. Sonata was playing a dirty, bouncy ball around the junkyard. Aria was lying on a filthy mattress, taking a nap. Adagio was standing around, watching the stars.

"Ugh, this sucks! Can we just go find someplace to eat? I'm starving." Aria said as she opened her eyes and heard her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, I want some tacos and it's Taco Tuesday." Sonata said as her stomach grumbled and stopped playing.

"Yes. However, we don't have enough money to buy our needs. If only there's some other way to get our groove back." Adagio said.

Then, a shooting star appeared, flying across the sky as the Dazzlings saw it with their gleaming eyes.

"Ooo, pretty. I wish I have lots of tacos to eat right now." Sonata cheerfully wished.

"Pfft, yeah right. I wish I have a phone to listen to and ignore your babbling." Aria scoffed.

"Hey!"

As for Adagio, she closed her eyes and thought about her wish without breaking concentration, "Quiet you two! As for me, I wish something magical happens here and now, like our magic for example. It'll take a miracle to make my wish come true."

Few minutes later, a bright light appeared right behind them. Adagio was puzzled that something bright was happening right behind her. She turned around and saw something magical right in front of her. It was a magical portal. Adagio notified her friends to tell them what's happening.

"Ummm, Somata! Aria! I think you need to see this!"

Sonata and Aria turned around and saw the portal right behind them. They guessed that Adagio's might have come true.

Aria asked, "What do you think this means, Adagio?"

Adagio carefully think about the portal that's appearing right in front of them. There were so many options to choose from, but what could this possibly be?

Before she made up her decision, Sonata interrupted, "Oo, let's go to it right now! Last one is a rotten clam!" She quickly made a run for it.

"Sonata, wait!" Adagio yelled.

She ignored her warning and decided to run through the portal. "Yahoo! Road trip."

Aria stood there and said, "You know what, let her be. She might not come back once that portal closes."

Before Aria walked away from the portal, Adagio grabbed her jacket and demanded, "Oh no you don't! You're coming with me!"

"Wait, what?!"

Adagio grabbed Aria's wrist and ran towards the portal. They both entered it right before it closes, leaving their home empty.

* * *

 _9:00 PM_

 _Isle of the Lost_

In another world, customers dressed as pirates were eating their meals and mingled one another... until a portal appeared and dropped the Dazzlings right before it closes. The customers were shocked that something unusual and yet, magical just happened. Some ran away while others went to grab their swords and pointed at the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings were all dizzy after the portal dropped them off.

"Ow, you're squishing me!" Sonata cried.

"Oh, sorry." Adagio apologized.

They all stood up and dusted themselves off the wooden floor before they were surrounded by pirates who already drew their swords at them. The Dazzlings looked nervous and tried to reason as possible without angering them.

Adagio said, "Hi there, we were just passing by. So, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving right now."

The pirates took no hesitation and went to block their path, preventing their escape. They all growled at them as they approached them closer, thus cornering the Dazzlings.

"All right, what's going on here?!" An unknown voice said.

Then, a couple of pirates stepped back and the voice revealed to be their captain, wearing a teal blue pirate outfit with braids. She looked at them with fear and took no hesitation of interrogating them.

"Who are you three?"

The Dazzlings tried to act with poise and composure as they introduce themselves one by one.

"Umm... greetings. I'm Adagio Dazzle."

"Aria Blaze."

"Hi! I'm Sonata Dusk."

They all said before making a pose, "And we're... The Dazzlings!"

The pirates including their captain had no reaction for that for a couple of minutes... until they all hilariously laughed at them.

The captain teased, "The Dazzlings? That's the dumbest name I have ever heard of."

The girls gasped after what she said. Adagio stepped up to her and said, "Who are you calling us dumb, you sea witch."

The pirates gasped and the captain didn't like that comment. She then drew her sword at her and said, "First of all, I'm not a sea witch, but my mother was one. Second, my name is Uma. So if you have a problem with that, I suggest you shut your mouth and tell us why you're scaring away the customers."

Sonata answered, "Umm... it's a long story. You see-"

Aria covered her mouth and said, "We were just passing by and we need something to eat."

Adagio and her friends got even more nervous after they lied to Uma. Then, another pirate with a red trench coat and a _hook_ showed up and whispered to her ear. After that, Uma said, "That's not what I've heard from my crew here. You're lying."

Then, a trio of pirates tied them up on a chair and laughed at them.

"Now we've got plenty of time to spill your beans out, because it's going to be a long night for the three of you." Uma added.

She snapped her fingers and a couple of pirates brought out a big pot filled wwith dead fish soup in it. The Dazzlings were disgusted and repulsed after smelling it, thinking that they might eat it.

"Don't tell me that we're going to eat that." Sonata pleaded.

"Do you really think we're lying?" Uma asked.

The Dazzlings shook their heads, signaling them "no."

"Good, now tell us why you're here, or else you'll be eating that for the rest of your life." She demanded as she pointed out the pot.

Adagio gave in and said, "Alright we'll tell you everything, but in exchange, you help us."

One of the pirates questioned, "And why should we help you?"

"Gil, but out!" Uma demanded!

"Because we want revenge on our enemies. And I suppose you have enemies too, right?" Adagio added.

Uma walked around and thought about it. She remembered that Mal and her friends were the only VKs that got an invitation to Auradon and decided to join with them instead of following their families' legacies. Then, she had an idea.

"Alright, I'll help you, but in exchange... you join our pirate crew, the Lost Revenge."

"I don't know about this, but..." Aria said before she was interrupted by Sonata.

"Do we get our own pirate outfits if we join you guys?"

Before Uma can answer, Adagio yelled, "Enough you two!"

She then turn her attention to Uma, "Alright Uma, we'll join your little pirate crew... for now."

"Excellent, boys."

Uma ordered her crew to release the Dazzlings and call off the stinky pot. After that, Uma shook the Dazzlings' hands one at a time to finalize the deal. What they didn't realize is that Uma crossed her fingers from behind, leading that she might double-crossed them someday.

"Together, we'll accomplish our goals together by taking over Auradon... and whatever world you're from."

"Agreed."

Thus, The Dazzlings celebrate with Uma's pirate crew as the newest members of the Lost Revenge. Who knows what Uma has in store for the Dazzlings as she took time to plan her scheme within the next few months.


	2. From Fantasy to Reality

In an imaginary dream sequence, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, The Rainbooms and I were all brewing something in the cauldron. Mal declared to give Canterlot City and Auradon, a taste of evil. As she opened her spell book, Mal recites, _"_ _Wicked ways beneath the skin... let all who taste it, now join in._ _"_ Everyone sinisterly laughs as they poured all the apples into the big cauldron before the first song starts.

* * *

( **Author:** _Imagine that there is a split-screen view between the VKs & The Rainbooms, singing & dancing to this song in their respective schools._)

 **[All]**  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _C'mon, hey hey hey hey hey_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_

 **[Jay]**  
 _(haha)_

 **[All]**  
 _Hey hey hey hey hey_

 **[Mal]**  
 _Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invention_

 **[Sci-Twi]**  
 _Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion_

 **[Carlos De Vil]**  
 _Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**  
 _Happily ever after with a little flavor_

 **[Jay]**  
 _Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions_

 **[Rainbow Dash]**  
 _We're gonna steal the show, and leave 'em all defenseless_

 **[Evie]**  
 _A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated_

 **[Rarity]**  
 _So raise your voices and let's get it activated_

 **[All]**  
 _Long live havin' some fun_  
 _We take what we want_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_  
 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Apple, apple dip, dip_  
 _Wanna try it?_  
 _Tick, tick_  
 _Take a bite, c'mon, be bold_  
 _Change the way the story's told_

 **[Mal & Applejack]**  
 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

 **[Evie & Fluttershy]**  
 _We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session_

 **[Jay & Beryl Fury]**  
 _You like it, steel it_  
 _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

 **[Carlos De Vil & Pinkie Pie]**  
 _A right of passage-_

 **[All]**  
 _Bad just doesn't get much better_

 _Long live havin' some fun_  
 _We take what we want_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 **[Mal & Sci-Twi]**  
 _Mother always knows best_

 **[Evie & Rarity]**  
 _Show her, pass every test_

 **[Carlos De Vil & Sunset Shimmer]**  
 _Hear her voice in my head_

 **[Jay & Beryl Fury]**  
 _Evil is the only-_

 **[The VKs + EQG Main Cast]**  
 _Real way to live..._

 **[All]**  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 **[Jay]**  
 _Let's go!_

 **[All]**  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _Hey hey hey hey_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 **[Mal & Sci-Twi]**  
 _(Ye-ah)_

 **[All]**  
 _Long live havin' some fun_

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**  
 _(havin' some fun)_

 **[All]**  
 _We take what we want_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_  
 _With us evil lives on_

 **[Evie & Rarity]**  
 _(evil lives on)_

 **[All]**  
 _The right side of wrong_  
 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Hey, hey, hey_  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_  
 _We got all the ways to be_  
 _W-I-C-K-E-D_  
 _We got all the ways to be…_

 **[Mal]**  
 _So many ways to be wicked_

* * *

 ** _6 Months Later..._ **

**_Wednesday_ **

**_7:00 AM_**

 ** _Auradon Prep_**

A zoom in and out of Mal's eye reveals that the song was nothing more than just her imagination. In reality, life in Auradon stays the same as it was. However, Mal has changed a lot; she has blonde hair with purple ombre to the tips-the only trace left of her villain roots. Plus, she dresses like a celebrity now instead of her old outfit that she normally wears during her time at the Isle of the Lost. Then, cameras flashed as a mass of news reporters and camerapeople were trying to get the scoop on her.

"Mal, please, over here! Mal!"

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?"

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"Well, do you like being blonde?"

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

After that, Ben cut in to end all of the reporters' questions. "Okay. All right. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."

Mal felt momentarily relieved, but the reporters resumed shouting.

Another reporter asked, "Did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?"

"We're done here." Ben answered.

Then, the Fairy Godmother came by to tell the reporters to be quiet and leave the premises so that they won't bother Ben and Mal again.

"Okay. Shush, shush. Shoosh, shoosh. Shoosh, shoosh. This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing."

Reporters kept asking more questions and couldn't stop bothering Ben and Mal.

"Just one more question."

The Fairy Godmother told them to quiet down, "Shush. Shush."

"Fairy Godmother!"

For good measure, she said, "Shhh. Shhh. Shhh."

The news reporters dispersed from the royal couple.

"Thank you, guys." Ben said with a wave.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Mal said.

"Mal. Ben." The Fairy Godmother said with a nod of acknowledgement.

Both Mal and Ben replied in unison, "Fairy Godmother."

Fairy Godmother's work was done. She turned and scampered off.

"Whew." Mal sighed in relief with a flustered laugh.

"Don't pay any attention to them." Ben said of the throng of reporters, who were now milling away from them at a safe distance with their cameras aside.

"Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right?" Mal said with a slight smile.

I know. I know. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away."

"Yeah." Mal nodded.

Ben glanced at his golden watch to see if there's time for that. "You know, what do- I have a council meeting. I'm so late!"

"That's okay." Mal understood him.

"We'll- We'll do it sometime. Uh..."

Before Ben can kiss Mal, Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, rushed towards Mal and spun her around to tell her, "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay?" She then greets Ben, "Hi," she then tells Mal again, "Let's go. Let's go."

"Bye, Ben." Mal said as she was dragged away by Evie to get her gown dressed.

"Bye."

Suddenly, the news reporters turned around to see Ben all by himself and they swarmed him with microphones and cameras aimed like swords.

"King Ben! King Ben! King Ben! Just one more question about the cotillion."

"Uh..." Ben utterly had no clue to answer, but he decided to speed-walk away from the press. The press followed right behind him after that.

* * *

 ** _6 Months Later..._ **

**_Wednesday_**

 ** _2:30 PM_**

 ** _Canterlot High School_**

 ** _Outside Foyer_**

The Rainbooms and I were hanging out in the foyer outside as usual. Sunset was listening to her music, Fluttershy was petting Spike, Pinkie Pie was watching funny videos on her phone, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing their online games on their phones and Twilight was working on her science homework, but she fell asleep.

"Twilight! Twilight! TWILIGHT!" Pinkie shouted at her. Then outta nowhere, she brought out a pair of musical cymbals and started playing it with one loud noise.

 **CRASH!**

It rattled Twilight's ears and it caused her to wake up from her slumber.

"Oww!" She painfully said as Sci shook her head to clear the pain.

Pinkie apologized, "Whoops. Sorry. Just have to wake you up, class is over already."

"It's alright," Twilight said before she yawned, "I just had this dream about the entire school singing some kind of song about being wicked while vandalizing everything in here."

"Vandalizing the school? Evil song? Why in the universe would we do that?!" Pinkie loudly questioned.

Twilight answered while scratching the back of her head, "I'm not sure, but it's just my imagination."

"Hmph," Pinkie shrugged before she continues watching on her phone, "Whatever you say."

Twilight stretched her arms and continued working on her science homework on her laptop.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the statue, Rarity and I were sitting and chatting on how we're going to celebrate our 6th Month Anniversary date that's coming up in three days. I'm having a difficult time planning out on how Rarity and I will celebrate it. We went stargazing, singing at karaoke night, eating dinner at a restaurant and some other romantic stuff. There's gotta be something else that we can do. Right?

"Barry dear, what's wrong?" Rarity asked.

I sighed and said, "Sorry, it's just that I'm trying to figure out what we're going to do for our next date. I've worked so hard to make you happy and I don't want to screw things up."

"Aww, it's alright Barry. I'm sure you'll figure things out. Just don't focus too much on making our next date, "The Best Date Ever," remember?" Rarity said with a comforting smile before she gently cupped my right cheek.

I replied, "Yes Rarity, I'm not going to work hard on it, but I just need some time to figure it out. Okay?"

"Of course Barry." She said. Then we kissed for a few seconds before we smiled and gazed at each other's eyes.

"You know we can always make out in my room, if it makes you feel better." She flirted before she winks at me.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, but let's save it after I take you out... because that's the best part of our date."

Rarity laughed and asked, "Oh Barry, what will I ever do without you?"

"I don't know, that's for you to decide my _princess_." I answered.

Rarity giggled again before she wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Whatever you say my _prince_.

We passionately made a few kisses before we turn to our attention to the portal that just summoned right in front of us.

 _What a way to ruin the moment right there._

We stood up and called my friends, "Hey girls! We got another one!"

The girls responded and ran towards us to see another portal right in front of us.

"Another one? Is it calling just the two of us?" Rarity asked.

"No, not just us," I said before I looked at my friends, "I think it's calling every one of us." I said.

"What could this possibly lead into?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," I said before I looked at the portal again, "Only one way to find out."

" **YAY! ROAD TRIP!"** Pinkie cheered before she ran off.

"Pinkie wait!" I yelled.

Pinkie ignored my warning and jumped straight into the portal.

I sighed and said, "Well, what do you say girls? Ready for another trip?"

" **YEAH!"** They all cheered before they go into the portal one by one.

"Count me in too!" Spike said before he followed right behind them.

Before Rarity and I go, she told me something first.

"I hope it's not dreadful and scary." Rarity said with worry on her face.

I turned to her and said, "Don't worry Rarity, we're all going to make it back in here in no time. I promise." Then I kissed her forehead to calm herself down.

Rarity smiled and nodded, "Okay."

After that, we ran right into the portal quickly before it closes.

 _Well, looks like we're about to go through on another exciting adventure._


End file.
